Rain sound
by kim Yesazukii
Summary: FF NaruSasu for opposiite party. warn: chara death/Yaoi/BL/alurkecepetan TYPO bertebaran.


Dia masih disana.

Duduk di antara puluhan bangku kosong di sebuah gereja tua di pinggir kota Konoha dengan sebuah foto di tangannya.

Air mukanya berubah sendu, iris birunya terus mengalirkan cairan bening tanpa bisa ia cegah.

Diusapnya pelan foto dengan pigura emas yang menampilkan sesosok pemuda berkulit pucat dengan setelan jas biru dongker, sedangkan kulit pucatnya sangat kontras dengan surai ravennya yang bermodel emo.

Iris onixnya menatap tajam kearah kamera kala ia melakukan sesi pemotretan dulu.

"Sasuke," panggil pemuda dengan surai secerah matahari itu, yang kini semakin memperdalam dekapannya, berharap pigura yang ada di dekapannya berubah menjadi orang yang ada di dalamnya.

JEDER!

Suara petir menyambar di luar sana pertanda bahwa hujan akan segera turun, namun pemuda dengan kulit tan yang berbalut jas hitam itu, justru semakin merasakan sakit dihatinya.

'Suara hujan ini. Ingatkah kau Sasuke?'

.

.

.

.

Rain Sound

My present for opposite party

Cast : Naruto

Sasuke

Pair: NaruxSasu

Disc: Mashashi k.

Rated : M

Genre : romance, angst

Warn : BL, Yaoi!, Typo dan masih banyak lagi.

Selamat membaca!

.

.

.

.

Naruto mengedarkan iris safirnya, mengamati setiap pengunjung yang datang ke club malam itu, namun tak ada satu orangpun yang bisa membangkitkan moodnya yang dalam mode jelek.

"Hah," dia mendesah lagi.

"Kenapa bos? apakah teman wanitamu belum datang juga?" tanya bartender dari balik meja bar sembari melemparkan shaker di tangannya.

"Hinata sedang di Korea, mengurusi butik barunya," balas Naruto sembari menenggak tequillanya.

Ia melirikkan iris safirnya kearah jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tan-nya.

'Sudah jam 3 rupanya' batin Naruto, sembari berdiri dari duduknya, mencoba meraih jas yang berada di kursi sebelahnya, namun terasa berat karena tertahan sesuatu.

Naruto memfokuskan pandangannya di bawah gemerlap lampu disko yang menyilaukan mata.

"Dobe,"

DEG!

'Suara itu...'

"Sasuke?" Naruto menaikkan alisnya, terkejut dengan pertemuannya.

"Hn."

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi selama ini kau kemana saja?"

Naruto dan Sasuke kini tengah berjalan menyusuri sepanjang jalan kota Konoha menuju apartemen Naruto yang letaknya tak jauh dari Club yang baru saja ia datangi.

"Aku? aku pulang ke Korea, bertemu ayahku dan di jodohkan dengan perempuan berambut pink, yang entahlah aku lupa namanya."

"Oh."

Hening.

lagi-lagi mereka terdiam, sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Sasuke adalah rival abadi Naruto semenjak kecil, mereka selalu saja berkelahi untuk mendapatkan sesuatu, hingga akhirnya Naruto menyatakan perasaan sukanya dan Sasuke yang shock memilih untuk kembali ke kampung halamannya di Korea.

Sakit? tentu saja, Naruto bahkan bisa di bilang ingin bunuh diri jika saja dia tak ingat bahwa dia harus mengurus adiknya.

Tik

Tik

Tik

JEDER!

"Sebaiknya kita bergegas, hujannya pasti deras. Ayo!"

Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke, mengajaknya berlari, menghindari hujan deras yang akan datang sebentar lagi.

Sasuke hanya bisa diam ketika melihat tautan tangan Naruto yang terlihat erat, seakan tak ingin kehilangan dirinya.

'Apakah perasaanmu masih sama Naruto?'

.

.

.

.

"Hah, hujannya deras sekali. untung saja kita lari, jadi tidak basah," ucap Naruto sembari mengembangkan senyum 5 jarinya ketika menatap Sasuke yang terlihat memasang tampang jutek seperti biasanya.

" senyuman bodohmu dan cepat buka pintunya," dengan tak manusiawinya Sasuke memerintah Naruto yang notabene pemilik apartemen.

"Huh, kau selalu saja tidak sabaran," cibir Naruto sembari memasukkan kartu akses untuk membuka kunci.

CKLEK

Pintu apartemen terbuka, memberikan pemandangan yang tak jauh dari kata BERANTAKAN.

"Apakah kau tak mengenal sapu, Dobe?" cecar Sasuke yang kini berjalan, atau lebih tepatnya melompati pakaian kotor Naruto yang berserakan di lantai, menuju ke balkon kamar.

Dibukanya pintu kaca menuju balkon yang terlihat berembun karena hujan di luar.

"Hehehe, kau tau kan aku tidak bisa serapih dirimu, yang bahkan memiliki jadwal untuk mengganti bantal baru setiap minggunya," kilah Naruto sembari mengikuti Sasuke ke balkon.

Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya bosan, memilih menulikan pendengarannya dari alibi Naruto.

"Di mana Kyuubi?" tanya Sasuke saat menyadari bahwa apartemen itu sepi.

"Dia mengambil kuliah di Amerika tahun lalu, aku tinggal sendiri disini."

"Oh,"

"Lebih baik kita didalam, air akan masuk ke balkon jika hujannya deras."

"Tidak apa, aku sangat menyukai suara hujan, mereka selalu memiliki ritme dan kenangan. Kau ingat kan setiap kali hujan datang Dobe?"

"Hahaha, aku akan berteriak dari balkon kamar tidurku yang menghadap ke balkon kamarmu, mengajakmu bernyanyi hujan ala pangeran kodok sedang konser. Jika di pikir-pikir masa kecil kita tidak terlalu buruk, hehehe."

"Dan kita akan berakhir dengan hujan-hujanan di taman belakang rumah dan keesokannya absen sekolah karena demam."

Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum mahal dari bibir tipisnya.

Tangan pucatnya menengadah, menikmati sensasi air hujan yang menciumi tangan pucatnya.

"Jadi kau masih mengingatnya Sas?" kini Naruto memutar tubuh tegapnya, menghadap pemuda dengan surai raven yang terlihat tengah memejamkan iris onixnya, menikmati suara hujan yang menjadi musik favoritnya.

"Hn," hanya suara itu yang menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, membuat Naruto menggeleng pasrah karena sikap dingin sahabatnya yang tak pernah berubah.

Naruto ikut menjulurkan tangannya, lengan kemeja panjangnya ia biarkan basah, ikut menikmati hujan di pagi hari itu.

"Aku, merindukanmu Dobe."

DEG!

"Bahkan, karena rasa rindu dengan orang idiot sepertimu, aku harus merelakan marga Uchiha hilang dari namaku."

Sasuke membuka matanya, memandangi air hujan yang kini turun ke lengan kaos biru panjangnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Yah, hanya itu yang terbersit di kepala Naruto ketika mendengar pernyataan sahabat plus rival nya itu.

"Yah, selama 3 tahun aku kembali ke Seoul, yang ku ingat hanya senyuman bodohmu dan juga perkelahian tak jelas yang selalu kita lakukan. Tapi, aku merindukanya. Ketika musim hujan, itu adalah saat yang paling menyakitkan untukku, karena-"

GREP

"Apakah kau benar-benar Uchiha Sasuke yang aku kenal?" tanya Naruto sembari memeluk tubuh kurus di hadapannya.

"Memangnya kau kenal berapa Sasuke di dalam hidupmu, Dobe?"

Sasuke menggerakan tangannya, ingin membalas pelukan yang sangat ia rindukan, namun terasa sangat berat untuk ia lakukan.

"Hehehehe, sepertinya sekarang kau sudah lebih banyak belajar merangkai kata-kata panjang ya?" ledek Naruto sembari melepaskan pelukannya, memfokuskan pandangannya ke iris onix milik Sasuke.

"Apa kau lihat-lihat hah?" Sasuke mulai sarkastik lagi, dia membuang mukanya ke arah samping, lebih memilih memandangi hujan yang kini menyenggol tubuhnya di bandingkan senyuman bodoh milik Naruto yang seolah-olah menelanjanginya.

"Hei, bukankah kau bilang kalau kau merindukanku Teme? kenapa tidak memelukku huh?" ledek Naruto sembari merenggangkan tangannya, mencoba menggoda orang di depannya.

"Ck, kau terlalu percaya diri Dobe," cibir Sasuke dengan gaya angkuhnya.

"Hmm, kau jahat sekali Teme."

Naruto mencebikkan bibirnya kebawah, memasang ekspresi puppy eyes yang sangat di benci Sasuke.

Namun sedetik kemudian Naruto memeluk kembali tubuh Sasuke yang terlihat sedikit bergetar karena kedinginan,

di hirupnya wangi mint yang menyeruak masuk kedalam indera penciumannya, di elusnya pelan pungung tegap yang kini mulai mengendur, bersamaan dengan tubuh Sasuke yang menyambut pelukan hangat dari pemuda pemilik tanda lahir 3 garis tipis di kedua pipinya.

"Ayo masuk, hujannya semakin deras, kita bisa masuk angin nanti."

Naruto melepas pelukannya, menarik tubuh Sasuke yang malah mematung di sisi pagar balkon yang terkena siraman hujan.

"Kau duluan saja, aku masih ingin disini."

Sasuke membiarkan hujan yang kini menggerayangi tubuhnya, menikmati setiap tetes air hujan yang kini membasahi wajah pucatnya.

Naruto mendekat, mengalungkan lengannya di pinggang ramping Sasuke, meletakkan dagu lancipnya di pundak pemuda dingin itu.

"Apakah ini membuatmu hangat?"

"Jangan pura-pura Dobe. Aku tau apa yang ada di otak bodohmu itu," cibir Sasuke sinis, tau pasti apa yang Naruto pikirkan.

"Yah! kau ini. Kenapa selalu berfikir bahwa aku mesum huh?"

CTAK!

"Yah! sakit Teme!" Naruto menggosok dahinya yang baru saja mendapat jitakan dari Sasuke.

"Itu agar otak bodohmu bisa berpikir jernih Dobe."

Sasuke mencibir Naruto sembari merangkulkan tangannya di pundak tegap Naruto yang kini sama-sama basah di bawah guyuran hujan.

Cup

"Aku heran kenapa bisa aku merindukan orang mesum sepertimu, bahkan senyuman bodohmu itu sangat menyebalkan."

Sasuke menggerakkan tangan pucatnya, menyusuri surai blonde milik pemuda yang kini menyunggingkan senyum merekah dari bibir kissablenya.

"Bahkan kau lebih mesum karena baru saja mencuri ciuman dari orang mesum," bisik Naruto sembari mengeratkan pelukannya, menikmati berpelukan di bawah hujan yang kini mulai mengurangi jumlah invasinya.

"Hn"

Naruto mengenduskan hidungnya di sekeliling leher jenjang Sasuke yang seolah mengundangnya untuk menikmati pahatan Tuhan yang sempurna.

Mereka melakukannya, berciuman di bawah rintikan hujan dan saling mengeratkan pelukan, menikmati belaian lidah masing-masing.

Kecupan, gigitan, lumatan, serta erangan bersatu dengan suara hujan yang menimbulkan harmoni syahdu bagi mereka berdua.

"Ngghh."

Naruto melepaskan ciumannya, merasakan kebas di punggungnya yang basah kuyup.

"Hei, apakah kita akan melakukannya di bawah hujan? ini terlalu dingin Teme."

"Ck, kau ini merusak suasana." Sasuke mendengus pelan, tapi ia juga tidak menolak ketika tubuhnya di giring untuk masuk kedalam ruangan yang super berantakan itu dan berbaring di lantai dengan alas kaos kotor Naruto.

Naruto dengan senyuman polosnya mulai menggerakkan jari tan-nya melepaskan kaos biru Sasuke.

Dengan perlahan di belaikannya lidah panas miliknya,

menginvasi leher serta nipple yang berkerut karena kedinginan milik Sasuke hingga nipple coklat itu mengeras.

Dipilinnya terus nipple yang tegang itu sembari mendaratkan kecupan-kecupan hangat di seluruh wajah pucat Sasuke.

Dengan tidak sabar Sasuke melucuti kemeja putih yang Naruto gunakan, dan beralih duduk diatas tubuh Naruto yang setengah polos itu.

"Naruto," panggilan Sasuke dengan nada rendah membuat Naruto semakin terangsang, dia mengambil posisi duduk, kembali meraup bibir tipis Sasuke yang kini mendesah pelan didalam bibirnya.

.

.

.

.

"Apakah boleh?" tanya Naruto yang kini bersiap memasuki lubang Sasuke, setelah sebelumnya membuka jalan lubang Sasuke dengan jarinya.

"Dobe, apakah setelah kau membuatku tegang begini kau ingin menghentikannya?" teriak Sasuke penuh intimidasi karena rasa sakit di selangkangan dan juga lubangnya.

"Hehehe, maafkan aku Sasu-chan," bisik Naruto sembari mencium lembut bibir Sasuke, mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke dari rasa sakit di bagian bawahnya.

"Arrrgghhhh! Sakit bodoh! kau tidak bisa pelan-pelan?!" teriak Sasuke saat sebuah benda besar terasa merobek lubangnya.

"Maafkan aku Sasu-chan, apakah kita sudahi-"

"Gerakkan pinggangmu! ini benar-benar sakit." ringis Sasuke menahan rasa sakit yang memenuhi lubangnya.

Naruto mengusap lehernya yang basah,dan menggerakkan tubuhnya, mencoba mengurangi rasa sakit yang diakibatkan olehnya.

"Eugh...ahhhh...ssss..yaahh...disana!"

Sasuke ikut menggerakan tubuhnya, memperdalam penetrasi Naruto.

Desahan dan juga peluh yang berceceran menjadi tanda panasnya permainan mereka.

"Aku...aahhssss...aku...keluar Sasuke."

"Hmm...aaaarggghhhhhhhhhh...ssshhh...ah...ah...ah.."

.

.

.

.

Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh hangat Naruto, mencoba memejamkan mata, namun rasa kantuk yang tadi menyerangnya hilang entah kemana.

"Kau tidak tidur eumh?" tanya Naruto dengan mata terpejam sembari menarikan jarinya di surai raven Sasuke.

"Aku hanya sedang membayangkan, cara kematian apa yang paling bagus untukku."

"Hei, apakah kau berniat untuk bunuh diri Sasuke?" pekik Naruto sembari memalingkan wajah Sasuke menghadapnya.

"Entahlah, hanya saja-"

"Jangan mendahului takdir Sasuke, bahkan kita baru bertemu hari ini."

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya, menyatukan kening mereka.

"Teme, apakah kau benar-benar mencintaiku?" tanya Naruto memastikan bahwa keputusannya nanti tidak akan menghacurkan hidupnya untuk yang kedua kali.

"Hn,"

Hanya gumaman itu yang terdengar, diiringi suara dengkuran halus dari Sasuke.

Naruto menarik kedua ujung bibirnya, di kecup pelan kening orang yang sangat ia cintai itu, dan ikut terlarut dalam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

Cklek

"Naruto-kun aku pu-"

BRUK!

Hinata menjatuhkan semua barang bawaan yang ada di kedua tangannya, matanya membelalak lebar ketika mendapati pemandangan yang sangat menjijikkan baginya.

Tunangannya tengah tidur dengan pemuda berambut raven yang ia ketahui dulu adalah teman masa kecil Naruto.

"Ka...ka-kalian? apa yang...yang kalian lakukan?" cicit Hinata.

Sasuke yang mendengar suara debaman barang jatuh mulai membuka matanya, mengerjap perlahan mencari fokus pandangannya.

"Hinata?" panggil Sasuke sembari mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

Naruto yang merasakan adanya pergerakan dari dadanya ikut membuka matanya.

"Hi-Hinata?" pekik Naruto kaget.

Hinata memilih berlari pergi dari ruangan itu, tak kuat melihat pemandangan yang membuat perutnya mual.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada meminta penjelasan.

Naruto menggaruk belakang lehernya yang mendadak gatal, bingung dengan apa yang harus ia jelaskan.

"Ekhem..begini..jadi..."

"Jangan mempermainkan aku Dobe," desis Sasuke dengan nada penuh ancaman.

"Dia...kami...kami sudah bertunangan 3 bulan yang lalu, dan...ya...kau tau kan, kami melakukannya dan dia tengah mengandung anakku." Cicit Naruto, semakin menundukkan wajahnya, takut menatap mata onix Sasuke yang menyala siap membakarnya.

Dengan gerakan cepat Sasuke keluar dari selimutnya dan bergegas mencari pakaiannya.

Meskipun bagian tubuh bawahnya terasa ngilu, dia lebih memilih segera pergi dari tempat itu.

"Sasuke! kau mau kemana?" teriak Naruto ketika Sasuke sudah berada di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Aku menyesal telah datang kesini."

BRAK

Pintu kayu itupun tertutup dengan kasarnya.

Naruto hanya bisa mengacak frustasi surai pirangnya, ketika untuk yang kedua kalinya ia kehilangan orang yang sangat ia cintai.

"Aku harus bagaimana?"

.

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan gontai di tengah teriknya matahari yang menyengat kulit pucatnya.

Pikirannya kacau, semua rencana yang ia impikan hancur dengan sempurna.

Dia yang lebih memilih mengejar cintanya hingga di depak dari garis keluarganya hanya bisa tersenyum miris sekarang, melihat bahwa cinta yang ia cari ternyata sudah menemukan penggantinya.

CKIT

Sebuah mobil alpard hitam berhenti di sebelahnya, dengan segerombolan pria berbaju hitam yang keluar dari dalamnya dan menyerangnya.

"Kalian mau apa hah?" teriak Sasuke dengan emosi di puncak kepalanya.

Dengan membabi buta Sasuke menghalau setiap serangan yang ia dapatkan, hingga akhirnya 3 orang berbadan kekar yang tadi menyerangnya kini jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

"Jangan pernah macam-macam dengan Uchi-"

Jleb!

"Arrrrgh!"

Sebuah jarum suntik menancap di punggungnya, dengan perlahan, kesadarannya pun lenyap bersama dengan suara tawa yang membahana memasuki alam mimpinya.

.

.

.

.

PLAK!

BYUR!

"Cepat bangun! sampai kapan kau akan tidur hah?!"

Teriakan dan juga guyuran air dingin membuat Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya perlahan.

Rasa sakit di kepalanya benar-benar tak tertahankan, seperti ribuan kampak tengah menancapkan mata pisaunya disana.

"Arrrghh! Jauhkan tangan busukmu brengsek!" Teriak Sasuke saat surai raven di tarik paksa oleh seorang preman yang menculiknya.

"Hahaha, sebentar lagi mulutmu tidak akan bisa lagi terbuka untuk berteriak padaku. Siapkan saja peti mati untukmu," bisik preman dengan badan kekar yang menjilatkan lidahnya di sekeliling telinga Sasuke.

"Pergi."

Sebuah suara perempuan tampak menggaung dari atap gudang kosong yang hanya memiliki cahaya tunggal di tengah ruangan.

"Tapi aku masih ingin bersenang-senang nona," kilah preman dengan kumis lebat yang kini menjilati wajah pucat Sasuke.

"Aku bilang PERGI DARI SINI!" Teriaka menggelegar kembali mengaum dari pengeras suara yang terpasang di setiap ujung ruangan.

Dengan langkah enggap preman berkumis itu meninggalkan Sasuke seorang diri, dengan kaki dan tangan yang terikat di sebuah kursi kayu membuatnya tak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

"Sasuke-kun, apa kabar?"

Tanya sebuah suara dari arah pintu yang tiba-tiba terbuka, menampilkan sesosok putri cantik dengan hanbok merah berhiaskan sulaman benang emas di atasnya.

"Ck, jadi ini caramu hah? kau benar-benar pengecut!" cerca Sasuke tajam kearah orang yang sangat ia kenal.

Semua bodyguard bergegas mengepung Sasuke, bersiap melayangkan tinjunya jika saja sang putri tidak menghentikannya.

"Apakah itu caramu berbicara pada putri Sasuke-ssi?" tanya sang putri, mendekati tubuh yang basah kuyup karena di guyur air barusan.

Semua bodyguardnya menyingkir, mempersilahkan sang putri mendekati korbannya sendiri.

"Hubungi laki-laki yang tadi bersamanya, aku ingin dia melihat bagaimana kekasihnya ini menemui ajalnya." perintah Sakura dengan nada sing a song.

"Cih, untuk apa kau membawanya? bahkan dia akan menikah sebentar lagi. Lebih baik kau membunuhku sekarang juga." tutur Sasuke sinis.

"DIAM KAU! setelah semua penolakan yang mempermalukanku, kau pikir bisa mati dengan mudah hah? hahahaha jangan bodoh Sasuke! bahkan aku akan menorehkan seribu kali rasa sakit yang pernah kau berikan padaku,"

ancam Sakura, ia mengeluarkan sebuah belati berukirkan kepala naga yang berada di balik hanboknya.

.

.

.

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Nah, pangeranmu sudah datang Sasuke-ssi, aku akan melakukannya sekarang. Selamat menikmati~" bisik Sakura di cuping telinga Sasuke yang kini terlihat tegang melihat Naruto di seret paksa.

BRUK

"Aw, kalian sia- Sasuke!" teriak Naruto ketika menyadari Sasuke berada 50 meter dari tempatnya berada.

2 orang bodyguard yang tadi membawanya, mulai mengikat kedua tangan dan kakinya, tak lupa sebuah lakban untuk menutup mulutnya.

"Naruto-ssi, selamat menikmati~" ucap Sakura yang berdiri di belakang tubuh Sasuke.

Di belaikannya pisau berkepala naga itu di pipi Sasuke, menggoresnya dengan perlahan hingga darah segar mengalir dari bekas luka sayatan itu, seolah menikmati, Sakura mendekatkan bibirnya, mulai menjilati bekas luka yang ia buat.

"Kau menjijikkan Sakura!" teriak Sasuke dengan nada jijik.

"Arggh!"

"Diam kau!" perintah Sakura yang mendongakkan wajah Sasuke ke hadapannya.

"Apakah bibir ini masih manis eumh?" tanya Sakura sembari membelaikan pisaunya di sana, di sayatnya tipis kulit bibir itu hingga membuat Sasuke menghentakkan kakinya.

"Ambil lakban!" perintah Sakura kepada bodyguardnya.

"Euunggg!uuuungggg!"

Naruto yang melihat penderitaan itu berusaha mendekat kearah Sasuke, namun sebuah tendangan di perut yang ia dapatkan.

"Ssssttt...diamlah Naruto-ssi, nikmati saja adegan selanjutnya."

Sakura menempelkan lakban di bibir Sasuke yang terkelupas, membuatnya semakin meringis kesakitan.

"Sepertinya aku lebih suka menusukkan pisau ini di jantungmu, atau..."

Sakura melirik tubuh Naruto yang masih meronta di bawah injakan kaki bodyguardnya, seperti menimbang sesuatu.

"Bagaimana jika aku menembaknya saja?" tanya Sakura yang kini memegang pistol di tangan kanannya.

Ia bersiap menembak, dengan seringai jahat di wajahnya ia mulai menghitung mundur.

"Satu..."

"Dua..."

"Ti..."

Dor!

Sebuah timah panas meluncur dengan cepat kearah Naruto yang memejamkan matanya pasrah.

BRUG!

Bunyi debaman orang jatuh, membuat Sakura membuka matanya, namun sedetik kemudian ia terkejut ketika yang ia dapati adalah tubuh Sasuke yang tergeletak disana.

"Sasuke!" teriak Sakura panik.

Dengan cepat ia berlari mendekati tubuh yang kini mengeluarkan cairan kental berwarna merah dari kepalanya.

"Cepat bawa dia kerumah sakit!" teriak Sakura gugup sembari melepaskan ikatan di tubuh Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

Naruto berhasil menghubungi Itachi, kakak Sasuke yang histeris ketika mendengar kabar kematian adiknya, sedangkan kedua orang tua Sasuke memilih tidak ikut campur karena mereka menganggap Sasuke bukan lagi bagian dari Uchiha.

Naruto tau, Itachi sangat terpukul dengan meninggalnya sang adik, apa lagi dengan keadaan wajah yang memprihatinkan.

Dengan setelan jas hitam, mereka mengantarkan kepergian Sasuke.

"Jadi apakah kau akan diam saja melihat adikmu mati di tangan tunangannya?" tanya Naruto saat pemakaman selesai.

"Maaf Naruto, tapi pihak kerajaan Korea tidak mungkin bertindak terhadap putrinya. Belum lagi, Sasuke sudah di usir dari Korea, dan merupakan manusia buangan. Dia berencana menemuimu untuk mengajakmu ke New York dan tinggal disana. Tapi, mungkin ini memang kisah yang harus ia tulis dalam kehidupannya.

Ayah dan Ibuku sama sekali tak merestui hubungan sesama jenis, bahkan aku harus menikah dengan wanita yang tak aku sukai, padahal kau tau pasti bahwa Kyuubi yang selalu ada di hatiku." terang Itachi, menerawang langit sore yang mulai mendung.

"Memangnya apa yang putri lakukan setelah dia menembak Sasuke? hingga akhirnya kau bisa menghubungiku?" tanya Itachi.

"Dia terlihat sangat panik dan bergegas membawanya kerumah sakit, tapi beberapa saat kemudian beberapa bodyguarnya membawaku kembali ke apartemen dan menyuruhku menghubungimu dan berjanji untuk diam, atau aku akan mati."

"Yah, itulah gaya sang putri. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu Naruto, ikhlaskanlah Sasuke, dia sudah tenang di surga," ucap Itachi sembari membalikkan tubuhnya, pergi menjauh dari makam adik kesayangannya.

"Selamat jalan adikku."

.

.

.

.

Dia masih disana.

Duduk di antara puluhan bangku kosong di sebuah gereja tua di pinggir kota Konoha dengan sebuah foto di tangannya.

Air mukanya berubah sendu, iris birunya terus mengalirkan cairan bening tanpa bisa ia cegah.

Diusapnya pelan foto dengan pigura emas yang menampilkan sesosok pemuda berkulit pucat dengan setelan jas biru dongker, sedangkan kulit pucatnya sangat kontras dengan surai ravennya yang bermodel emo.

Iris onixnya menatap tajam kearah kamera, kala ia melakukan sesi pemotretan dulu.

"Sasuke," panggil pemuda dengan surai secerah matahari itu, yang kini semakin memperdalam dekapannya, berharap pigura yang ada di dekapannya berubah menjadi orang yang ada di dalamnya.

JEDER!

Suara petir menyambar di luar sana pertanda bahwa hujan akan segera turun, namun pemuda dengan kulit tan yang berbalut jas hitam itu, justru semakin merasakan sakit dihatinya.

'Suara hujan ini. Ingatkah kau Sasuke?' batin Naruto sedih.

Setelah melakukan pemakaman Sasuke di belakang gereja tua itu, Naruto memilih berdoa di dalam gereja, mendoakan seorang teman yang belum sempat menjadi kekasihnya.

"Sasuke, aku berdoa kepada Tuhan, supaya aku cepat bertemu denganmu. Tunggulah aku," bisik Naruto kearah foto yang tengah di peluknya.

Hujan di luar semakin deras, seperti hatinya kini. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri bangku-bangku gereja yang berjajar rapi menuju pintu keluar.

Ia menerjangnya, hujan yang begitu derasnya mengguyur kota Konoha malam itu, tak dihiraukannya.

Hingga akhirnya...

CKITT

BRAK!

Pigura emas yang sedari tadi dalam dekapannya, terlempar kejalanan, dan pecah berantakan.

Tubuh Naruto terpental menabrak pohon besar disisi jalan dan membuatnya sesak nafas.

'Ternyata Tuhan sangat menyayangiku. Sasuke, aku datang...' batin Naruto sembari menyunggingkan senyumnya bersamaan dengan hilangnya nafas terakhir dari tubuhnya.

.

.

.

.End.

.

.

.

Apa ini?! maaf senpai-senpai ini bener-bener ancur.

maaf kalo berantakan pake banget.

Maaf kalo ff ini ga layak di sebut ff, sekali lagi maaf.

meskipun terlihat maksa wiie cuma pengen ikut nyumbang di opposite party walaupun hasilnya masih jauh dari memuaskan.

sekali lagi, maaf TvT. #bow.

saya sangat menerima kritik tanpa flame, karena ini bener" ff tersulit yg pernah saya buat.

intinya makasih buat senpai" di fandom Sasunaru maupun Narusasu yang selalu membuat karya mengagumkan dan selama hampir 2 tahun ini jadi moodbooster terbaik. Please jangan hiatus meskipun endingnya manga aslinya bener" mengecewakan.

karena kalian lah, saya banyak belajar dalam banyak hal. terima kasih dan aku cinta kalian! semua author SNS!

Buat ka taz, maaf banget kalo ff ini jauh banget dan ga layak masuk sini, tapi baru ini yg wie bisa bkin semoga kedepannya lebih bagus lagi. Amiien.

Makasih karena mau ngajarin dan banyak ngasih masukan entah keberapa kali wie bilang kalo wie sayang ka taz~~~ #plak.

akhir kata thanks and sorry.

:* saranghae author-nim! #lovesign


End file.
